When Love Happens
by koishii101
Summary: Kagome Higurashi. The daughter of Suikotsu higurashi has the world at her feet. But when her and her family gets on the wrong side of the law they have to go into hiding to the worst place imaginable to Kagome atleast..


First of all Thanks to my Beta Yuki In White !!

Ages (IMPORTANT)

Kagome – 21 – last years of university – businesswoman in training

Sesshoumaru – 25 – Farmer

Miroku – 25- Priest in training

Kikyou – 24 – fashion designer in training (Kagome's sister)

Sango – 22 – Country girl- housewife in training

Inuyasha – 21 – Businessman in training

Naraku – 25 – Son of villager's headman / Sango's older brother

Shippo– 9 – country boy / Sesshoumaru's adopted little brother

Rin - 20 - Housewife in training / Miroku's sister

ALL peoples are human in this story; even though I don't like it when Sesshoumaru is a human. It is necessary for the story!!

Summary – Meet Kagome Higurashi

-Daughter of Suikotsu Higurashi, one of the biggest businessmen of international relations. Life was all but fun for her; parties, shopping, boys, money, fame, she had it all. She had the world at her feet, but due to problems, her and her family have to go into hiding in some horrible place where they don't have sex before marriage, no parties, no boys and girls as friends, most men are sexist, women are expected to be housewives, and to top it all off, she meets the most annoying ass! Sesshoumaru.

DISCLAIMER – I don't own anything. Not the Inuyasha cast (that sadly belongs to Rumiko Takahashi) or the brand names.

"Okay babe, I'll see you tonight." With that, Kagome Higurashi closed her sleek black Motorola KRZR phone and put in her hot pink baby phat purse. She parked her car and got out of the personalized black Saleen S7. She spotted her best friend Kaguya Sankon over by the entrance of the exclusive mall, talking to a hunk. She watched them for a while but then decided to forget it and just go ahead and interrupt. "Hey, girl," she said when she got there. She smiled at the hunk.

Kaguya dismissed him and turned to Kagome. "Oh my gosh, did you see how hot he was!!" Kaguya squealed when he was out of hearing range.

"Yes! Hey, maybe we should, like, go on a double date tonight. You know, you and him and me and Hiten." Kagome said.

"Like, oh my God, that's such a great idea! I'll let him know later." Kaguya chirped.

"Kay,"

/2 hours later/

Kagome had already bought 4 baby tees, 2 skin tight jeans and a cashmere sweater she wasn't even sure she liked. "See you tonight." called Kaguya as she went inside her house.

"Cya," called back Kagome. She wanted to go see her dad, but she had to make sure he wasn't busy. As she checked her purse she couldn't find her cell phone. OMG, she must have left it in the Adidas store. "Shit!" she cursed and sped back.

"Miss Higurashi, you had left your phone here. I see you have returned." A sales clerk sucked up.

"Yes, I did and I would appreciate it if it would be returned so I could leave." Kagome said without a slightest feeling about her behavior. Right then, she saw the most awesome Louis Vuitton purse. "Oh, and ring that up for." She said carelessly.

"Miss Higurashi, your credit card isn't working." said the sales girl. Kagome frowned and handed the girl her 8 other cards. "Ma'am, these aren't working either."

"What the fuck…" she swore. This had never happened before. Oh well! She would just have to ask her dad.

On the way out she saw 3 rich girls bothering Tanisha Ray, a not-so-rich girl who went to her university. She went up and joined them. She didn't say anything, just smirked. By then Tanisha had started crying. The other girls left. Kagome was about to leave when she heard she was being cursed at.

"You bitch!" Tanisha said in a quiet voice. Her eyes were hidden with her bangs. She was shaking. "Why?" Tanisha screamed. "Why didn't you join them in their heartless talk, why were you quiet, WHY? The things they said to me they will take back, and you will take back your smirks. One day you're going to lose your wealth, your dignity your everything." Tanisha screamed crazily. Kagome was a little alarmed around the wealth and dignity part but she stood quiet and staring. "You will pay!!" That was the last she heard of Tanisha Ray for Kagome just turned around, got into her expensive car and drove downtown to her dad's country club.

A lot of things bothered Kagome on the drive. She scoffed. Tanisha was just a poor bitch she was just jealous of her. But still……

"Hey Dad!" squealed Kagome as soon as she saw her dad. Even though she still lived in the same house as her family she didn't see much of her dad because of business.

"Ahh… Kagome, my darling daughter." said an equally happy Suikotsu Higurashi. They hugged. "How are you doing, baby girl?" asked Suikotsu.

"Great, Daddy! But I just had a problem: my credit cards aren't working." whined Kagome.

Suikotsu laughed. "It's probably a minor problem. I'll have Vanessa call the bank right away."

"Thanks, Daddy!" said Kagome and hugged her dad again. "Dad… today this girl said one day we could lose our money, cars, dignity, everything! It won't happen, right, Daddy?"

Suikotsu frowned. "Of course not, baby girl!" The world is at your feet, forget what other people say!" he replied. Kagome squealed again. She truly believed what her dad had said. "Kay, Daddy! I've got to go! See you later," she said.

"Goodbye, dear," replied Suikotsu. With that Kagome decided to go to a club and have some drinks to cheer up. She always had backup cash even though she never needed it.

They were EVERYWHERE!! Police reporters, regular people. They were all at the entrance of her family's 15.8 million dollar mansion. Her car couldn't get in. As soon as the reporters spotted her car, she was surrounded; there was no escaping. "Fuckkkk," she growled. What the fuck was going on!! Just then, the police cleared up the place just enough to get her car in. As soon as she parked, she ran inside. No one was there! Fuck, fuck, fuck she chanted as she ran from hallway to hallway, room to room. She finally stopped in the living room. Where in the living hell was everyone? Not even a servant was in sight. A servant was ALWAYS here. Where in the hell were they? Suddenly, something grabbed her arm. "AAHH!" she screamed as she was being dragged out of her house. They finally stopped. Whoever it was, he was strong since they withstood the force of her long manicured nails and stilettos. "You bastard!" Kagome screamed and punched him without looking. "Oh, my gosh!" Kagome yelled. "I am sooo sorry, Vince." He looked panicked. "Vince, where is everyone?? Where is Mom, where is Kikyou where's GD?" questioned Kagome.

Fear was slowly starting to see into her veins. "All will be explained, Miss Kagome." said Vince in a quiet voice. They finally reached the back of the house where there was an ugly white Honda parked with her grandmother, sister and mom with two other guys stuffed in it. She ran to the car and was pulled in. "What the fuck?" she swore.

"Kagome! Don't use such language." warned GD.

"Oh my gosh, GD, what's going on? Why am I in this ugly car, where the hell are we going?" she nearly screamed as the car started moving.

"SHUT UP, KAGOME!" screamed Kikyou.

"NO, you –" She was cut off half way.

"Kagome, just be quiet." Said GD. Kagome frowned and just let her self be driven to wherever they were being drove.

////End of chappie – 1//// 

Read and Review!! 


End file.
